thomasmadeupcharactersandepisodesfandomcom-20200214-history
A Visit from the Flying Scotsman
'''A Visit from the Flying Scotsman '''is the thirty-eighth episode of Delete the Mixed-Traffic Engine. Plot Gordon had been feeling a bit down, so the Fat Controller arranged for his only remaining brother, Flying Scotsman to come and visit the Island. Delete was excited, he really wanted to meet him. "Have you two met Flying Scotsman before?" Delete asked Dodger and David. "Yes," David replied, "I met him when I was transfered to King's Cross for a month in 1954 before going to Barnsley the next month. It was delightful to meet such a famous engine." "So did I," said Dodger, "Actually I was allocated at Doncaster with him. I met him before I was brought to Sodor in 1951. I wonder if he'll recognize me. He told me I was an excellent shunter. I got to shunt coaches for him." "You'll definetly enjoy meeting him," David concluded. "Is there anyone else that hasn't met him?" "Percy, Toby, Duck, Donald, and Douglas," Dodger replied, "so you're not the only one." Delete was looking foward to the day. Flying Scotsman would be bringing a special train with his owner Alan Pegler, and David would be in front clearing the line. Flying Scotsman was making good time once they passed the hundreds of people waiting at Crovan's Gate, but there was trouble... "Whoa!" He couldn't help but to slip his front bogie wheels off the rails. David meanwhile had made it to Knapford. "Where's Flying Scotsman?" he wondered, "he can't stall now." Delete was sent up to Knapford once David's Driver had alerted the Fat Controller. "I'll go up and inspect," Delete said. Workmen were inspecting the mess when Delete arrived. "Are you alright?" asked Delete. "Yes, but my wheels have slipped off due to this weak ballast." "I hope we can speed up the ballast process, but I'm Delete, and I'll take you passengers to Tidmouth and bring Rocky." "Take my tenders to the platform too then," Flying Scotsman added. "Wait, tender''s," ''Delete said. "Yes." He was surprised to see that he indeed did have two tenders. "One for coal, the other for water, I assume," Delete thought. Flying Scotsman's fire was damped down, Delete left the tenders at the platform, and took the train on to Tidmouth. "How's Flying Scotsman doing? Is he alright?" asked David. "He's fine, some ballast eroded, and his wheels are off. We'll need Rocky, and possibly a flat truck," Delete replied, "his crew is fine." "I hope we can speed up the ballast process," David sighed, "I'll get Rocky, you deliver the news to Tidmouth and come back and help me." When Delete came back he saw that the ballast was eroding very fast almost leaving a hole. Rocky carefully inserted his hook and began to heave, but... "Oh! It broke!" he shouted. "It's up to you now, Delete," David said suddenly. Delete had no time to lose, and he was quickly chained up to him. Slowly but surely, he managed to pull his bogie onto firm rails, and then guide his other wheels onto the rails again "That was close," Flying Scotsman said. "I didn't expect to meet you in this way," chuckled Delete. "Neither did I." David passed safely with Rocky, and Flying Scotsman was rejoined to his tenders. "Thanks to both of you," Flying Scotsman said. "No problem, our duty." "Foward," David replied and winked. Characters *Delete *David *Dodger *Flying Scotsman Category:Adventures on Rails Category:Delete the Mixed-Traffic Engine Category:Episodes